


Conflicted

by Jedi_Queen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Lokyrie, Love Triangles, Valki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 13:52:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12654843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi_Queen/pseuds/Jedi_Queen
Summary: Valkyrie has always been fond of Thor, but he never gave her a chance. Once she finally moves on and is in a serious, but secret relationship, Thor makes advances at her not knowing what's really going on. Also along the way, Valkyrie comes at a crossroads as she discovers more about her past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random fic I came up with. We'll see what becomes of it.

On Asgard, Valkyrie walked the streets as she headed to meet a someone in secret. It was nearly nightfall and she hurried as she passed her fellow Asgardians. Suddenly she came across Thor who noticed her and smiled as he made his way over to her.   
"Where are you headed to?" he asked with a friendly tone.

Valkyrie smiled as he stepped closer to her.   
"I'm just....going for a walk." she hesitated to say.   
Thor was standing just a few inches from her and there was this attraction between them.  
"You turned down my dinner offer so you could take a walk?" Thor smirked.  
Valkyrie's facial expression quickly changed. She was speechless and Thor gently grabbed her hand.   
"I get it." he began. "You're probably nervous. But you have nothing to worry about."

Valkyrie then quickly let go of his hand.  
"I'm not worried about anything!" she began. "And what would I even be nervous about?"  
Thor then smiled at her.  
"I know you're very fond of me." he began. "I believe that given time....we would make a great match."   
Valkyrie had a feeling Thor felt this way, but she never thought she'd hear him say it. At one point, she would've given the world to hear him say that, but now she wasn't sure. She felt very conflicted because even though her feelings for him still remained, she was in a very complicated place right now.

 

Thor then gently gave her a kiss on the cheek.   
"Take your time." he began. "I'll see you tomorrow."   
Valkyrie watched as he walked away. She felt a mix of emotions in that moment and knew this would be a major problem for her. Suddenly, she realized it was becoming nightfall and hurried quietly through the streets of Asgard until she came to a unique looking doorway and slowly entered in. 

She was in a quiet room with a staircase and old looking furniture.   
"Hello?" she said as her voice echoed through the room. Valkyrie looked around but no one was in sight. She then suddenly saw the door behind her close by itself. In response, she folded her arms and rolled her eyes.   
"That's the best you've got." she began. "I was...."  
Suddenly someone appeared behind her.  
"Expecting more?" the voice said.

Valkyrie then laughed a little and turned around to see Loki standing there. They smiled and hugged each other. Loki then placed a gentle kiss on her lips as he held her close. He then noticed she wasn't herself.   
"What troubles you?" he asked.   
"Nothing. I'm fine." Valkyrie began. "Just a long day. That's all." 

 

She then let go of him and looked around.  
"What is this place?" she asked.  
"This used to be an old sculpting shop, but it hasn't been active in years." Loki began. "I used to come in here as a kid and go upstairs. That's where the view is."   
Loki then grabbed her and and led the way upstairs. Valkyrie was in awe at the beautiful sight. The stars, the buildings and if you look close enough, you'd see clouds on the edge of Asgard. 

"Wow." she said as Loki stood behind her and placed his arms around her.   
"I know." Loki said as he looked at the scenery. 

 

The two of them stood there for a moment as a light wind blew by. Valkyrie felt so safe in his arms. He was the only one who could bring her comfort. Loki then  kissed her neck and pulled her closer. Valkyrie then playfully stroked his arms. 

Part of her felt conflicted in that moment. She wanted to get her mind off of what Thor told her. Valkyrie turned around and looked at Loki.   
"How long must we keep this a secret?" she asked.   
"Until the time is right." Loki responded. "Are you sure nothing's bothering you?"   
"I'm sure." Valkyrie said.   
She then gave him a passionate kiss. Loki smiled and lifted her up. She was wrapped around him as they continued to lock lips. As Loki started kissing her neck, Valkyrie looked at the stars and tried take in that moment. 

 

Later that night, Loki lay beside Valkyrie as she was sound asleep. He was still worried about her and knew she was keeping something from him. It was at that moment he realized he would have to look into her thoughts to see what was on her mind. She hated whenever he did that, but he figured she wouldn't know since she's sleeping. Loki placed a hand onto her forehead and saw Valkyrie looking sad as she saw Thor from a distance. He then saw all of the countless times she wanted him to notice her, but he was blind to what was in front of him. 

Loki couldn't take it anymore and ended his vision. He couldn't believe it. She had feelings for Thor all this time and eventually gave up, but deep down she still loved him. Loki looked at her as she remained asleep and grew a mix of emotions. He then got up and went for a walk. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Valkyrie was in the palace doing some training. She experimented with some new weapons and her aim was just as good as usual. Suddenly Thor entered the room.   
"So, I understand why you turned down my offer." he said.   
Valkyrie gave him a surprised look hoping he didn't figure out her secret.   
"What?" she asked.

Thor then stepped closer.  
"Dinner alone with me would be a bit overwhelming." he began. "But how about dinner with my family? My father can be very welcoming, but just watch out for my brother. Ha. But, you already knew that." 

The thought of having dinner with both brothers and their father seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. But there was no way she could talk herself out of this.  
"How does that sound?" Thor asked.  
Valkyrie was still speechless thinking about it all.  
"Uh,....sure..." she managed to say.

"YES!" Thor shouted in excitement. "Um, I mean great. Yeah that's great. Tonight then? Ok."   
He then turned bright red and awkwardly, but adorably left the room. 

Valkyrie then kicked the training dummy next to her.  
"Shit!" she exclaimed.

 

All day, she looked for Loki, but couldn't find him. It was soon time for dinner and she tried to remain calm as she panicked on the inside. She was currently inside her suite and had gotten dressed in a beautiful golden Asgardian gown. She then heard a knock at her door and hurried to open it. Loki then entered the room and closed the door behind him. 

 

"What's going on?" he asked. "My father just told me Thor is bringing a potential suitress to dinner!"  
"Let me explain." Valkyrie began. "I'm just going to join him as a friend. And I've already turned him down before."  
"You've turned him down before?" Loki said surprised.   
"That's cause I wanted to be with you." Valkyrie admitted. 

Hearing this made Loki feel a bit better. He then looked at what she was wearing.  
"You look beautiful in that dress." he said.  
Valkyrie smiled at him.   
"Are you saying I only look beautiful in this dress?" she joked.   
Loki placed his hands on her waist and laughed.  
"You know what I mean." he said with a wink.   
They both kissed and held onto each other until they were interrupted by someone knocking at the door. 

 

Loki then turned invisible and Valkyrie opened the door. Thor was standing there with a bouquet of flowers.   
"These are for you." he said.  
"Aww. Thank you Thor." Valkyrie responded as she took the flowers.   
"May I come in?" Thor asked.  
"Um, I'd rather you not." Valkyrie began. "My suite is a mess."   
"Oh, it can't be any worse than mine." Thor said as he walked in. 

He then almost fell, but caught himself.  
"Are you ok?" Valkyrie asked.  
"Yeah. I just think I tripped over something." Thor answered as he looked around.   
He followed her as she got a vase for the flowers. Valkyrie grabbed a vase from her cabinet and Thor stepped closer to help her, but a cabinet door flung open and smacked him in the forehead.   
"Oh my gosh!" Valkyrie said surprised.

Thor rubbed his forehead and closed the cabinet as he looked around.   
"Thank you for the flowers Thor, but I think I can take it from here." Valkyrie began. "I'll meet you downstairs."   
"Sure. Ok." Thor said as he tried to lean in to give her a kiss on the cheek, but suddenly water splashed up onto his face. 

Valkyrie was speechless and gave him a towel.   
"I apologize. I can be clumsy sometimes." she said.   
Thor wiped his face and nodded with a smirk. He then headed for the door and a chair was being lifted behind him.  
"Don't even think about it." Valkyrie muttered.   
Thor then turned around and the chair was back in its place.  
"What was that?" he asked. 

"I was saying. I'll be there in just a second." Valkyrie lied.  
Thor then left the room and Loki appeared beside her.  
"Promise me you won't pull any of that crap at dinner tonight." Valkyrie said.  
"Babe, you know I can't promise you that." Loki began as he kissed her forehead. "See you at dinner!"   
He then winked at her and disappeared. 


	3. Chapter 3

At dinner, Valkyrie sat beside Thor and directly in front of Loki while Odin sat at the head of the table. There was an awkward silence as they ate. Loki and Valkyrie's eyes met in a flirtatious way. Odin then broke the silence. 

"I have heard remarkable things about you, Valkyrie." he began. "And what's best of all, is that you're a true Asgardian. You know the people and know what's best for the people."   
Loki took that as a slight jab towards Thor's ex, but he was also concerned about where Odin was going with that statement. Valkyrie took a sip of her drink. 

"Why thank you, your highness." she said awkwardly.   
Thor then placed an arm around her as he smiled. Just as he was about to say something Odin, his chair fell backwards. Everyone looked surprised at what happened then Valkyrie quickly glanced at Loki as they both helped him up.   
"Really?" she whispered.  
"He put his arm around you." Loki whispered back.   
"Well maybe if our relationship wasn't a secret, he wouldn't do that!" she whispered before sitting down. 

Loki couldn't believe she was taking Thor's side. He then thought about the night before and grew worried.   
"Are you alright son?" Odin asked.   
"No worries father." Thor began. "I was leaning in my chair so I should've seen that coming."   
Valkyrie took a bite of her food and avoided eye contact with Loki. She hated when he got jealous like that.  

 

 

Moments later, dinner was over and Valkyrie thanked Odin for having her over.  
"It's been a wonderful evening." she said.  
"I wouldn't go just yet." Odin began. "I believe Thor wants to speak with you."   
Valkyrie looked over and saw Thor smile at her. She felt a bit nervous, but waled over to him anyway.  
"I was wondering if we could go for a walk." Thor said.   
"Um....sure." Valkyrie agreed.   
As they left the dinning room, she felt very worried and turned to glance at Loki. He made eye contact with her and could see something was wrong. 

 

While walking through the palace garden, Thor held Valkyrie's hand and they looked at the beautiful plants around them.   
"I'm so happy you were able to join me tonight." Thor began. "My father's been on my case about officially meeting you."   
Valkyrie then looked at him.  
"Don't worry." Thor began with a laugh. "I told him we are just friends."   
Valkyrie then felt a bit relieved.  
"At least he's ok with that." she said.

"Well, not exactly." Thor began. "He believes that if I'm going to spend so much time with you, then I should just take the next step."   
Valkyrie was speechless. She had an idea as to where this conversation was headed.   
"But I don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't want to do." Thor explained. 

 

The two of them then sat on a bench in the garden. Thor was still holding her hand.   
"You see, my father thinks its time I found a wife." he began. "One who could rule alongside me and produce heirs....but I can see you're not ready. Neither am I. Heck, we haven't even dated yet."   
"What about Loki?" Valkyrie asked.  
"My brother?" Thor began. "Well....although I've forgiven him for his past treachery against Asgard, my father has not. There's this law that any Asgardian who has shown lack of loyalty to the king, is forbidden to any relationships amongst other Asgardians."

Valkyrie then understood why Loki kept their meetings a secret.   
"But if I were the king, I'd do away with that law." Thor said.  
"You would?" Valkyrie asked.  
"Of course." Thor began. "It's a stupid law to begin with. That and despite everything my brother and I have been through, I believe he deserves happiness too."   
Valkyrie held back a tear and thought about what Thor said.   
"So, what will it take for you to be king?" she asked.  
"Well, my father is still around so the only way he'd allow me to take over is if I got married." Thor explained. 

Valkyrie then looked conflicted.  
"But I'm not going to pressure you into anything." Thor began. "We could at least start dating for right now and see how everything goes. If it works out, great. If it doesn't, that's ok."   
Valkyrie was still speechless and stood up from the bench.   
"I....I need to go." she managed to say before she ran off. 

 

 

Later, Valkyrie made it to her suite and turned on the light. Loki was sitting in the living room waiting for her to get back.  
"How was your walk with Thor?" he asked.

Valkyrie stepped closer to him.   
"What did you hear?" she asked.   
"Oh I heard enough." Loki began as he stood up. "Like the fact that Odin wants him to marry you!"  
"Let me explain." Valkyrie began. "He didn't exactly propose. He just mentioned it. He said he didn't want to pressure me into anything."

"But you would've accepted." Loki snapped.  
Valkyrie then grew very angry and stepped closer to him.  
"You don't know that." she said coldly.  
"Of course I do." Loki began. "You're fond of him. A little too fond."  
"And just how would you know?" Valkyrie snapped.  
"Because when you were asleep last night, I read your thoughts!" Loki yelled.  
Valkyrie then slapped him. 

It was the first time she's attacked him since they began dating and she couldn't believe she just did it.  
"I see how you look at him." Loki began. "You love him."   
"No....that's not true!" Valkyrie said.  
"It is." Loki began. "And you've been keeping this from me the whole time!"

 

"ME?!" Valkyrie began. "What about YOU?! When we're you going to tell me about that law?"   
"Since when does the law matter to you?" Loki began. "Yes, I didn't tell you about it because if anyone ever found out about us, you'd be in trouble too!"   
Valkyrie then saw Loki start to do something she's never seen him do, cry.

Loki held back his tears in anger and frustration.   
"I hate Odin." he began and then knocked a bunch of items off a nearby table. "I HATE HIM!"   
Valkyrie always knew he was hurt deep down, but now that pain was rising to the surface.   
"HE ALWAYS FOUND A REASON TO HATE ME!" Loki began. "Thor always got everything he ever wanted. And now, Odin's trying to take the one thing that brings me happiness and give it to Thor!" 

Valkyrie rushed over to him and hugged him. She too started to cry and she gave him a kiss.   
"Loki. It's you who I want to be with. Not Thor." she said softly to him.   
Loki then let go of her grip and stepped away from her.   
"I'm done with this." he said said.  
"What do you mean?" Valkyrie asked.  
"This. You and me. It's over." Loki said as he headed for the door.

Valkyrie hurried to him.   
"Why are you doing this?" she asked.  
"Because I know how this ends." Loki began. "Ever since I was a child, I always knew that no matter how hard I try, Thor will always win."   
Valkyrie felt sad, but angered that he was giving up on her.   
"Besides." Loki began. "You'd make a lovely queen of Asgard."   
Valkyrie then grabbed an empty beer bottle and threw it at Loki, but he disappeared before it could hit him. 

 

Not too long after their fight, Valkyrie started drinking a lot of alcohol. It was a way for her to get rid of the pain. She drank until she was nearly numb and not thinking straight. 

At Thor's suite, he heard a knock on the door and answered it. To his surprise, Valkyrie was there not able to stand straight. She leaned onto him and gave him a kiss, but Thor could see she wasn't herself. He let her in and closed the door. 

The next morning, Valkyrie woke up with hardly any memory of how she got there. She turned over and saw the other side of the bed was empty. Thor then stepped out of his bathroom wearing a new set of clothes for the day. He noticed Valkyrie was awake and stepped closer to the bed. He then gave her a kiss on the forehead and smiled at her.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked.   
Valkyrie was very confused.  
"Thor?" she began. "Did we....?"  
"No." Thor reassured her. "You came to my suite last night very drunk so I let you have my bed while I slept on the sofa.....I'm sorry if I worried you last night after dinner. I shouldn't have stressed you out like that."   
"I'm so sorry." Valkyrie said.  
"It's no big deal." Thor began. "You go on and get some more rest, ok. I'll come back to check on you later." 

As Thor walked out of the room, Valkyrie rolled over on her side and couldn't help, but think of Loki. At that moment, she realized something she forgot to tell Loki, that she loved him. 


	4. Chapter 4

In another part of the palace, Loki was toying around with something in his coat pocket until Odin walked by.   
"What is that?" Odin asked.   
Loki then quickly placed the object deep inside his coat.   
"It's nothing." he answered.  
Odin could tell Loki was lying and stepped closer to him. 

"I don't know what you're up to, but I'd rather you not pursue your mischievous antics." he said.  
Loki rolled his eyes with a smirk. For once in his life, he wasn't hatching up some shenanigans. He then made eye contact with Odin.  
"Believe it or not, I'm not up to anything." he began. "You have nothing to worry about."   
Loki then started to walk away, but Odin still suspected something off.   
"You and I both know that not to be true." he began. "I know it was you last night who knocked over your brother's chair at dinner. This situation is not some game for your amusement and I won't allow you to sabotage your brother's future!"  
"Thor's future." Loki smirked as he turned back around. "Did you ever ask Thor what he really wanted? Or hey, did you ever ask ME what I wanted?" 

"If this is about you wanting to rule, I've told you time and time again!" Odin began. "It's Thor's birthright....."  
"I don't care about ruling Asgard anymore!" Loki began. "If I did, you would not be standing in front of me right now.....no. I want something more. Something far more precious than your crown.....but what do you care? Right?"   
Loki then without hesitation, walked away. 

 

Thor had just returned to his suite and saw Valkyrie getting ready to leave.   
"Thanks Thor, for helping me out." she began. "I'll see you around. I guess."   
Thor then stopped her.  
"Are you feeling better?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Valkyrie muttered.   
"Is this about what I said after dinner last night?" Thor asked.  
"No. It's nothing." Valkyrie said as she tried walk past him. 

Thor could see she was still upset and didn't want to leave her all alone.   
"Well. We don't have to talk about it now, but....I just hate to see you like this." he began. "Why don't we go somewhere? It'll get your mind off of things."   
Valkyrie really didn't want to, but decided to take him up on his offer.  
"Sure." she said.

 

Thor took Valkyrie to the stables where most Asgardians kept their livestock.  
"What did you want to show me?" she asked.   
Thor then grabbed her hand and told her to close her eyes. The two of them walked on a little bit and eventually stopped.   
"Ok. Now open your eyes." Thor eagerly said.  
Valkyrie was surprised at what she saw. It was a Pegasus. Much like the ones she and her sisters rode years ago.

"Oh my gosh!" she said in shock as she stepped closer to it. "I thought they were extinct!"   
"Just a specific breed." Thor reassured her. "This breed however is still alive and well....my father hopes to raise more soon."   
He watched as Valkyrie petted the Pegasus. She was so gentle and kind with it. This brought him a smile knowing he made her day better. 

Valkyrie then looked at him.   
"You want to go for a ride?" she asked.  
Thor then shook his head and felt kind of off guard.   
"No thanks." he answered.  
"Please Thor?" Valkyrie begged. 

In that moment, a different feeling overcame Thor. He had only felt that once before and it worried him.   
"Ok fine." Thor agreed.

 

Moments later, the two of them sat on the Pegasus. Valkyrie ran her fingers through its mane and gently petted the creature.   
"You still remember how to fly these?" Thor asked.  
Valkyrie laughed.  
"Of course." she began. "Alright. Just hold onto me."  
"Where do I place my hands?" Thor asked.   
"My waist." Valkyrie began. "You have my permission, so you don't have to worry about me punching you." 

The Pegasus then started running. While Thor was slightly worried for her, Valkyrie was completely focused. Within the next second, the Pegasus leaped into the air and began to fly. They flew all over Asgard. Over buildings and under bridges. Valkyrie hadn't flown a Pegasus in years and she enjoyed getting the chance to. As for Thor, the more he saw her smile, the more that feeling inside him grew. 

Later, they returned the Pegasus back to the stables and Valkyrie gave Thor a hug.   
"Thank you so much." she began. "I know you didn't have to do that."   
"Anytime." Thor said with a smile.   
They locked eyes with one another and leaned in closer to each other, but Valkyrie quickly let go before they could kiss.  
"I'm sorry." Thor said.  
Valkyrie then backed further away.  
"No, it's not you." she began. "I'm just....conflicted right now."   
Thor was a bit confused.  
"I'm sorry Thor." Valkyrie said as she left.   
Thor watched her leave and realized that his feelings for Valkyrie had developed into something much more. For the first time in awhile, he was in love.

 

In another area of Asgard, Loki went to Frigga's memorial building. Although she was not his birth mother, she loved and cared for him as if he were of her flesh and blood. Now more than ever he needed her guidance. 

Loki knelt down in the quiet room and took a deep breath.   
"Mother." he began. "I know I've made mistakes in my past, but.....I'm trying to change. I want to be a better man, but it's hard to when everyone's against me.....If I happen to stray away from my redemption, please guide me back on the right track." 

 

Loki then stood up and remembered a moment from his childhood. He and Thor were running through the halls of the palace and entered their parents room. No one else was in there and Thor decided to look through a chest of gems and jewels that was in the room.  
"Thor." Loki began. "You're not supposed to be looking in there. We're going to get in trouble."   
"Hold on a sec." Thor began. "I'm looking for father's crown."   
Loki looked around the room and saw something that caught his eye. There was a beautiful ring sitting on a nearby table. Loki picked it up to admire it.   
"Wow." he said in awe.   
"I know, right?" a voice from behind him said.   
It was Frigga who was standing there with her arms folded.   
"And just what do you two think you're doing?" she asked.   
Thor and Loki tried to explain themselves, but their mother just laughed and hugged them both. She took the crown off of Thor's head.

"You're lucky I came in here instead of your father." she began. "Besides, he's not ready to give up that crown just yet."   
Frigga then looked at Loki.   
"And you were looking at my ring, weren't you?" she asked.  
Loki then handed it to her. Frigga looked at it for a moment and then back at Loki.   
"I'll let you have this." she began. "I have plenty of rings."   
"What about me?" Thor asked.  
"You can pick out one thing, just not your father's crown." Frigga answered.  
Thor then rushed back over to the chest. Frigga looked at Loki and handed him the ring.   
"I want you to keep this as something to think of me." she began. "Maybe one day you can give this to a lovely girl."   
Loki was disgusted by that thought.  
"Eww. Gross." he said.   
He could hear Thor laughing at him. Frigga also laughed a bit and hugged Loki.   
"Trust me." she began. "You'll know when that day comes." 

 

Loki continued to stand in the memorial. He missed his mother so much and wished he could talk to her.   
"I'm sorry mother, but I can't." Loki began as he reached into his coat pocket. "Sometimes things don't go as planned."   
He pulled out the ring she'd given him years ago and placed it at the foot of her statue. Moments later, he left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Valkyrie slept in her suite. She tossed and turned in her bed due to an unusual dream she was having. In the dream, Valkyrie was in a completely empty Asgard. She saw a figure in the distance that looked like Thor and she slowly approached it. As she got closer, she realized he wasn't alive. The sight frightened her so much that she screamed in horror. She quickly ran down the street and saw Loki running towards her. "Loki!" she said as she hugged him tightly. "We need to go now! It's too dangerous here!" Loki said as he grabbed her hand. The two turned a corner and ran into some unusual shadowy figures. They both fought them off, but when the shadows cleared, Valkyrie saw that Loki had been stabbed. She looked into his eyes and watched him breathe his last breath. Valkyrie then screamed and cried as she held onto him. Suddenly she heard a laugh echoing in the distance. "Thank you Valkyrie." said the mysterious voice.

 

Valkyrie then suddenly woke up and was breathing heavily. She's never had a nightmare like that before. It felt so real and she wondered what it could mean. Suddenly, there was a knock at her door and she grabbed her sword before answering it. It was Thor who had knocked and he was surprised to see her with her sword.   
Valkyrie quickly dropped it and ran to touch him to see if it was really him. She then gave him a hug and tried to keep calm.   
"What's going on?" Thor began as he entered the suite. "I was going to check up on you and I got worried when I heard you screaming from the end of the hall." 

"My dream. It felt so real." Valkyrie began. "You were dead and so was...."  
She then stopped herself.  
"Who?" Thor asked.  
"Loki." Valkyrie managed to say. 

 

 

In the palace, Odin was preparing to leave his throne room until he noticed something unusual from outside his window. A bright red light was shining from his late wife's memorial building.   
Moments later, he arrived to the building with quite a few guards behind him. As they searched the area, everything seemed to be in one piece and not tampered with. Before leaving, Odin looked at the statue of Frigga and then continued out with the rest of the guards. They had no idea about Loki leaving a ring there earlier that day, so it was perfectly understandable that they won't notice that it was mysteriously gone.

 

 

Moments later, the Thor and Valkyrie sat in her suite and talked about the dream.  
"Val." Thor began. "This doesn't sound like a normal nightmare. I think you should tell my father about this in the morning. He would know what to do."   
Valkyrie didn't like that idea.  
"Thor. The voice in my dream said 'Thank you Valkyrie'." she began. "What if I'm a danger to Asgard? Odin would have me locked away or banished immediately."

"Why would you think he'd do something like that?" Thor asked.  
"Well...." Valkyrie began. "He did do that to his son."   
Thor then realized that she had a point. He actually started to feel bad for his brother too. Hearing someone else say what Loki's been through, gave Thor a different perspective. 

He then looked back at Valkyrie.   
"I promise I won't let that happen to you." he told her.   
She then grabbed his hand and looked at him.  
"Thank you." she began. "Thanks for everything." 

Thor could see that there was something more she was keeping from him. He figured she'd tell him when the time was right. Soon, Thor was ready to leave and Valkyrie stood at the doorway with him.   
"Well, I guess I should call it a night." Thor began. "If you need anything....To talk, or whatever....let me know. Goodnight."   
Thor prepared turned to start walking off, but Valkyrie stopped him.  
"Thor?" she said.  
He then looked at her and to his surprise, she kissed him. And it wasn't any average kiss either. It lasted a few seconds as they pulled each other close. 

When they were done, Thor was bright red and smiled at her awkwardly.   
"Goodnight." she told him.   
"Goodnight." Thor said as Valkyrie shut the door.   
Thor then started walking down the hall as he thought about that kiss. To him, it was so magical. Sudden, and a bit of a surprise, but nothing less than amazing. 

 

Thor then turned a corner and saw Loki sitting down on the floor using his powers to keep himself from being bored.  
"How long have you been sitting here?" Thor asked.  
"Since I heard Valkyrie screaming in her sleep." Loki began. "A nightmare, no doubt."   
"So, why didn't you check on her?" Thor asked.  
"I was really thinking about it, but you seemed like you had everything under control." Loki responded. 

Thor then realized something different about Loki. The fact that his brother actually got concerned about someone.  
"Were you worried about her?" he asked.  
"I'm sure you're smart enough to answer that question yourself." Loki said.

 

There was an awkward silence between the two of them.  
"Well, she was worried about you....a lot actually." Thor said. "In case you were wondering."   
Loki then stopped doing tricks with his powers and looked at his brother.   
"Really?" he asked.  
"Yeah." Thor began. "The both of us were in her nightmare.....and I feel like there's something she's not telling me. She doesn't have to tell me, but at least tell someone.....Maybe you should go talk with her."  
Loki then grinned a little.  
"Trust me, Thor....that's the last thing you'd want right now." he said.   
"Why?" Thor asked.  
"How was that kiss?" Loki asked .

Thor was caught a bit off guard by his question.   
"It, well....It was fine." he began. "How did you....?"   
Loki then interrupted him.  
"I have a favor to ask of you." he began as he stood up and stepped closer to Thor. "Don't let this one be like the others....Valkyrie is unlike any woman we've ever met. Someone like that doesn't deserve to be put through games or used. No. She's the type of woman that a man needs to commit his life to."   
Thor saw the sincerity in his brother as he spoke. He's never seen Loki speak that way about anyone. 

He watched at Loki walked away and was still in shock at how he spoke of Valkyrie. Obviously she meant a lot to him and vice versa judging from the way she spoke about him earlier that night.   
"I need to fix this." Thor said to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Valkyrie had woken up early and did some battle practice in the palace training room. She threw daggers at the training dummies as she tried to get her thoughts together. 

After she kissed Thor the night before, she thought there would be sparks or something, but there was nothing there. She couldn't understand why. He had been very kind to her. He had been there for her when she felt at her lowest and not to mention, he's also a good friend.....but that right there was the problem. No matter how hard she tried to like him, she still viewed him as a friend. 

Valkyrie then started to think about Loki. He was flawed, in pain and far from perfect.....just like her. They were two messed up individuals that became better people when they were together. She then took a sip of her alcohol and threw another dagger at a training dummy. This time, the dagger missed. Valkyrie was surprised. She never missed. Not even when she was drunk. Although she was fully sober at the moment, it was her emotions that were taking control over her. For the first time in years, she was really emotionally conflicted. 

Valkyrie then looked again at where her dagger missed and threw another one with a loud and intense yell filled with rage. But this time a strong gust of wind had formed guiding the dagger through the training dummy so strong that it pinned it to the wall. 

Valkyrie was so surprised at what she just did, that she slowly took a step back and looked at her hands.  
"Well that's new." she said.

 

 

Odin was searching through the Asgardian archives to see if he could find out anything about that red light he had seen the night before. He sat at a table with numerous books and scrolls as he flipped through pages. 

Suddenly, he heard the sound of books falling from the other side of a shelf and got up to see what caused the noise. To his surprise, Valkyrie was there putting the books back in their place.   
"I apologize for the noise your majesty." she began as she picked up the last book. "Don't mind me."   
Odin then noticed a book in her hand.   
"What's that you've got there?" he asked.  
"Oh nothing." Valkyrie began. "Just a little something I'm researching." 

"Researching what, exactly?" Odin asked.  
Valkyrie tried to remain calm as Odin reached for the book from her hand.   
"This is actually the book I was looking for." he replied.  
Valkyrie was confused. 

 

Moments later, the two of them sat at a table and looked at the book.   
"I should've known." Odin said.  
"What is it?" Valkyrie asked.  
"The red light was from my nemesis Icelus." Odin began. "He's the god of dreams....Years ago, he used to work for me. He used to be my advisor and assistant. One day, he tried to take over Asgard and I locked him inside a tiny gemstone."   
"What happened to the gemstone?" Valkyrie asked.   
"I had it cut and formed to be part of a ring." Odin began. "That ring was a gift for my late wife to show her what I was willing to do in order to protect Asgard."   
"Where's the ring now?" Valkyrie asked.   
"It's in a chest filled with my late wife's possessions she owned in her lifetime." Odin answered. "Or at least I thought it was....The last time I saw a red light like that, it was when I imprisoned Icelus into the gem." 

 

"This Icelus, did he have any relatives on Asgard?" Valkyrie asked.   
"His wife worked alongside him to take my throne." Odin began. "She was killed by members of my army."   
Valkyrie then looked back at the book.  
"Any children?" she asked.  
"None." Odin answered. 

Valkyrie then got up from the table.  
"Well, I've got to get going." she began. "I've got to meet up with Thor soon."  
Odin then looked at her.  
"Vakyrie." he began. "Just why did you happen to have this book in the first place?"   
She then turned around and looked at him.  
"I had some questions about myself." Valkyrie began. "I was hoping I'd get some answers, but it looks like I may have grabbed the wrong book."   
She then nodded at him and left the room. Odin then became slightly worried. He really liked Valkyrie as a potential match for his son, but something about her seemed to not sit well with him. 

 

 

Valkyrie entered Thor's suite and didn't see him anywhere.   
"Thor?" she said as she looked around. "I've had the weirdest thing ever happen to me today....Thor?"   
She then heard footsteps entering the living room.   
"I think it may have something to do with my dream, but...." Valkyrie started to say, but she was surprised to see Thor standing near her with Loki by his side. 

 

"I had no part in this." Loki began. "Believe it or not, Thor actually tricked me."  
Loki then looked at his brother.  
"I underestimated you. You managed to trick the trickster." Loki said.   
Valkyrie then stormed up to Loki and tried to hit him, but Loki blocked her punch. She tried to kick him, but he stopped her again.   
"Valkyrie! Stop this!" Thor said.  
She then smacked Loki in the face as hard as she could. 

Thor then pulled her away.  
"If you're going to be upset with someone, get mad at me." Thor began. "I knew neither of you would show up if I mentioned the other was coming."   
"Why would you do this?" Valkyrie asked.  
"Because I want you two to have closure with whatever it is that's going on." Thor answered.  
Valkyrie and Loki then looked at each other knowing they were thinking the same thing. 

"Thor." Valkyrie began as she paced. "You have no idea what you're doing right now."  
"I agree with her on this." Loki said.  
"Oh, well would you look at that?" Valkyrie began. "Loki and I agree on something! Problem solved. Thanks Thor." 

"I'm being serious." Thor said as he stepped closer to her.  
He then gently grabbed her hands as he looked into her eyes.   
"If we are going to give this unspoken thing between us a try, I want you to get along with my family." he said. 

Valkyrie couldn't believe he said that. While she had been a bit regretful and confused about their kiss the night before, Thor had an entirely different point of view. She then glanced at Loki who was trying so hard not to smirk. 

 

Valkyrie then looked at Thor again.   
"Sure. Whatever." she said.   
"This is great!" Thor began as he walked across the room. "You both have two hours!"   
"Where are you going?" Loki asked.  
"I'm giving you space so you can really talk." Thor began. "I know there's things you both don't feel entirely comfortable telling me about. And that's ok. I just want you both to get on good terms again."   
"I don't think that's the best idea." Valkyrie said.  
"Too late, I've already made up my mind." Thor said as he headed for the door. 

"You do realize we could just leave here and come back in two hours?" Loki said with a grin.   
"I know you can, which is why Heimdall will tell me if you leave." Thor said with a wink at Valkyrie.   
Loki's grin then turned into a frown. Within the next second, Thor was gone. Valkyrie and Loki looked at each other with and awkward silence between them.   
"Ya know." Loki began as he broke the silence. "Until this moment, I had almost forgotten how much I couldn't stand him."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO'S BEEN SO SUPPORTIVE!!! I've got an excellent story plotted out and I can't wait for you to see what all happens next!**** :)

Loki and Valkyrie sat on opposite sides of the living room and began to have their talk.   
"Why did you break up with me?" she asked.   
"I told you." Loki began. "Because this is how things are supposed to go. Thor has his sights set on you and he always gets what he wants in the end. Our breakup was going to happen regardless."

"I should have a say so in all of this too!" Valkyrie began. "What about my opinion?"   
"I understand, but you being with Thor isn't about what either of you wants." Loki began. "It's about what's best for Asgard."   
Valkyrie then got up from her chair and walked over to the couch where he was sitting.

"So I'm supposed to sacrifice how I feel so your father can be happy?" she asked.   
"Oh, c'mon now." Loki began. "You know very well how you feel about Thor. Why are you complaining?"   
Valkyrie then gave Loki a kiss. She was planning on it being a quick peck, but it didn't turn out that way at all. Loki pulled her close as he continued to kiss her. She sat on his lap and ran her fingers through his hair. Loki then started to kiss her neck, but Valkyrie pulled away from him. 

 

"No!" she began. "We shouldn't be doing this!"   
"Why not? We've got two hours." Loki joked.   
Valkyrie then shoved him off of her. She then tried to gather her thoughts.  
"What's wrong?" Loki asked.  
"That feeling I get when I kiss you." Valkyrie began. "It's that spark I don't get with Thor. It's hard to explain, but as sweet as Thor is, he's just a friend. But with you, we could argue and fight and hate each others guts, but every time we kiss, there's something there." 

"I feel it too." Loki admitted.   
Valkyrie then looked at him.   
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
"Play the part." Loki began. "I mean, I'm forbidden from loving any Asgardian anyway....You however, you need to go along with all of this. Odin really thinks you're a good fit for queen. Thor seems so happy with you. I say just go with it. We can't be together either way." 

 

"But Loki." Valkyrie began. "I don't know if I can do this....I mean I'm still trying to figure out what's going on with myself. Last night I had this crazy nightmare."   
"Thor told me about it." Loki said.  
"And today, the strangest thing happened to me." Valkyrie said. "I created some sort of wind that was strong enough to drive a dagger through a training dummy into the wall." 

Loki then looked at her surprised.   
"You created wind?" he asked. "Have you done it again since?"   
"No." Valkyrie began. "Hold on a second. Let me see if I can."   
She then got up and went around the couch.   
"You see those bottles on the table over there?" she began. "I'm going to try to knock those down." 

She then took a deep breath and quickly placed her hand up in that direction, but nothing happened. Loki then looked at her.   
"Don't look at me like that!" Valkyrie snapped. "I told you it only happened once."   
She then tried again, but still nothing. Loki then stood up from the couch.   
"Maybe it's something you're doing wrong." he said.  
"Loki. Shut it!" Valkyrie said as she grew frustrated.   
She tried one more time,but still no luck. Loki then felt the need to talk again.  
"Might I just add that...."   
"LOKI!!!" Valkyrie interrupted him as she smacked him, but her hit had formed strong winds that knocked him to the other side of the room. 

Valkyrie was in shock at what she did and immediately ran over to him.   
"I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" she asked.  
Loki sat up with his hand placed on where he hit his head and looked at her in shock and confusion.  
"What the hell?" he asked.

 

 

In another area of the palace, Odin had requested Thor speak with him in the throne room.  
"You needed me for something father?" Thor said as he entered the room.   
"Yes son." Odin began. "It's about your friend. The Valkyrie....What do you know about her?"   
"Well." Thor began. "She's amazing to be around. An excellent warrior too and she really cares for Asgard."   
"Anything questionable about her?" Odin asked. 

Thor thought about how Valkyrie had been somewhat on an emotional roller coaster these past few days. He also thought about how he felt that she was keeping a lot from him. But none of those things he wanted his father to be aware of.   
"No, father." he said. "I trust her with my life." 

Odin could see that Thor wasn't telling him everything.   
"If that's the case, then I'm assuming she'd make a remarkable queen." he began. "I told you that in order to be king, you need a trustworthy queen behind you. Your time is approaching and I don't believe you're even close to where you need to be."   
"Just give me a few weeks." Thor began. "I won't let you down. I promise."  
"It's not you that I'm worried about." Odin said.

 

 

In Thor's suite, Loki and Valkyrie were still there talking about Valkyrie's newfound ability.  
"I went to the archives looking for answers, but I couldn't find anything." Valkyrie said.   
"Do you have any memories of your childhood?" Loki asked.  
Valkyrie shook her head.  
"I grew up with the other warriors of the Valkyrie regime." she began. "I don't know of any more than that. Like where did I really come from." 

Valkyrie then suddenly got an idea and looked at Loki.   
"How far back can you go with reading memories?" she asked.   
"I'm not entirely sure, but probably pretty far. Why?" Loki asked.  
"I need you to read as far back of my memories as you can." Valkyrie began. "Please. I need to know why this is happening to me all of a sudden." 

Loki could see in her eyes that she was desperate to know more of her past. It was something he could relate to her about.  
"Ok. Let me try." he said as he turned to her and placed his hand on her forehead. 

 

Loki saw a newborn baby born on Asgard. It was Valkyrie. Her parents wrapped her inside a warm blanket and her mother picked her up. Valkyrie's father opened the door of their home as they stepped outside. Asgard was in flames and destruction.   
"Remember." Valkyrie's father began as he looked at his wife. "We're doing this for her. That fool Odin will be on his way any minute.....Take her away from here!"   
"Promise me you'll come back for us." Valkyrie's mother said.   
"I promise." her father replied as he gave his wife a kiss before they went their separate ways. 

Valkyrie's father saw Odin in the distance and headed towards him to fight. Her mother held her close as she ran through the destruction of Asgard. She then got her leg hurt from the debris and fell in pain. As she looked up, she saw some figures through the smoke. They revealed themselves as the Valkyries. Odin's elite warriors.   
Her mother begged for mercy as she held her crying baby.   
"Please." she began. "I don't care what you do with me. Just make sure she's safe and has a chance." 

Suddenly, Frigga made her way through the crowd of Valkyries.   
"Lorlia?" she said as she knelt by her side.   
The two were good friends for years despite the fact that their husbands were enemies. Frigga hadn't seen Lorlia in awhile and was surprised.   
"Is this your daughter?" she asked.  
Lorlia gently handed the baby to her.   
"I'm also expecting very soon." Frigga said. "What's her name?"  
"Zephyr." Lorlia answered. 

The Valkyrie warriors looked at Lorlia's injury and saw it was very severe. Frigga could see she was growing weaker with every second. Even though they had their differences and Asgard was falling due to their husbands rivalry, they both had an understanding. They were mothers and could empathize with each other.   
Frigga then started to cry.   
"I promise she will be in good hands." Frigga said as she watched her old friend grow weaker. 

 

 

Loki then snapped out of the memory and began to tear up. Valkyrie saw that he wasn't himself.   
"What did you see?" she asked.  
Loki then looked at her.  
"Valkyrie...." he began. "You're not just any typical Asgardian warrior.....you're a goddess." 

 

Suddenly Thor entered the suite.  
"So, I hope you two have ended this feud of yours." he said, but they both ignored him and their eyes were still locked on each other in disbelief. 

As Thor got closer to them, Loki quickly let go of her hand so he wouldn't notice. Valkyrie was still speechless.   
"You ok?" Thor asked.   
"Yeah." Valkyrie managed to say.   
"Are you both friends again?" Thor asked.  
"Yep." Loki answered.

 

They both then stood up and looked at Thor.   
"I've actually got to get going, but thanks for this Thor." Valkyrie said.   
She then turned to Loki and gave him a hug.  
"Meet me tonight at the archives." she whispered to him. 

"Val, before you go, I was wondering if you wanted to......well." Thor began. "Make this official. Maybe we could go on a date tomorrow? But I completely understand if you don't feel ready yet."   
Valkyrie then looked at Loki. He nodded at her. She then looked back at Thor.   
"I'd love to." she said.


	8. Chapter 8

That night, Valkyrie and Loki secretly went to the Asgardian archives. They wore cloaks and tried to be as quiet as possible.   
"Are you sure it was on this shelf?" Loki whispered.  
"Yes. I'm positive." Valkyrie answered quietly as the two of them scrambled through books. 

Suddenly, they could hear footsteps and Loki grabbed Valkyrie's hand. Odin walked around the corner and stood just a few inches from them, but he didn't see them. Valkyrie remained quiet as she looked at Loki realizing that he made them both invisible. She then noticed the book she was looking for in Odin's hand and watched as he placed it back on the shelf. 

He then looked around for a moment and soon exited the room. Loki let go of Valkyrie's hand and they became fully visible again.  
"That's the book." she whispered to him.   
Loki then picked it up.  
"Ok great. Let's go." he whispered back. 

 

Moments later, they were both sitting in Valkyrie's suite looking through the book and had a couple of drinks.   
"This is who I saw in your memories." Loki began. "This is your father. Icelus. The god of dreams."   
Valkyrie then got a closer look at the book.   
"That's who Odin was telling me about." she began. "He told me he defeated Icelus and trapped him inside a red gemstone."  
"Did he say what happened to the gemstone?" Loki asked.  
"Odin said that he had it cut and placed into a ring and gave it to Frigga." Valkyrie answered.

Loki then grew a worried expression and flipped a few more pages.  
"What's wrong?" Valkyrie asked.  
"It can't be." Loki said to himself.  
He then saw a picture of the ring in the book and his jaw immediately dropped.   
"What have I done?" he said.

"You've seen this before?" Valkyrie asked.  
"It was my mother's ring for the longest time and then one day she gave it to me." Loki said.   
Valkyrie then read below the picture.  
"It says that Icelus can only escape if the ring is without an owner." she began as she looked at Loki. "You still have it right?"   
Loki didn't answer.  
"Oh no." Valkyrie said. 

 

The two of them were soon at Frigga's memorial building.  
"I left it right here." Loki began. "At the foot of this statue, and now it's gone!"  
"Why would you just leave it here?" Valkyrie asked.  
Loki didn't know how to answer that because he didn't want to tell her what he was really planning on using it for.   
"I just....wanted to give it back to her." he lied. 

Valkyrie then looked around and stepped outside. Loki walked with her.  
"So my father's probably out there somewhere." she began. "And he's going to come back with more vengeance.....I just want to know why he turned against Odin."   
"In your memories, your parents said they were doing all of that for you." Loki said.  
"For me?" Valkyrie began. "What's so special about me? I'm just...."  
"So much more than you think." Loki interrupted her.

She then looked at him with a genuine smile. Loki then leaned in to give her a kiss, but Valkyrie wouldn't allow it.   
"What?" Loki asked.  
"I have a boyfriend now. Remember?" she said with a smirk.   
Loki smiled at her.  
"Right." he said with a smile. 

 

For the next few weeks, Valkyrie went on numerous dates with Thor. And whenever she wasn't with Thor, she was hanging out with Loki and trying to discover more things about her past as well as try to figure out what happened to Icelus.   
There were nights, Icelus would get into her dreams, but Loki was always there to help her remain calm. Thor kept noticing things about Valkyrie that were different, but she only told him half the truth. He still wasn't aware that she's a goddess.   
Thor would take her to events that made the Asgardians approve of her and support her. Odin however, was beginning to be a little unsure about Valkyrie. 

 

Valkyrie was in her suite and walked into her room to see some blankets and a pillow on the floor. She then saw Loki come out of her bathroom.  
"Your father needs to stop terrorizing your dreams because this is getting out of control." he said as he sat on the floor beside the blankets. 

"You're the one who refused to bring the couch in here." Valkyrie said as she got in her bed.  
"That's because you said you wouldn't help me move it back if I did." Loki replied. 

They both then looked up at the ceiling and continued to talk to each other from across the room.   
"How was your day?" Loki asked.   
"It was fine. I'm just a little nervous." Valkyrie answered.  
"About what?" Loki asked.  
"It's Thor." Valkyrie began. "I feel like he's going to propose any day now."

"Well isn't that the point of you dating him?" Loki began. "You already knew this was going to happen."  
"Yeah. I know." Valkyrie began. "I just....I always thought that I would be in love when someone asked me to marry them." 

Loki then thought about when Frigga gave him that ring to save for someone special.   
"Yeah." he managed to say. 

 

"Wow." Valkyrie began. "I'm surprised you didn't tease me for saying that."   
"Love is nothing to joke about." Loki began. "It's something that should be handled carefully and cherished."   
"You're not wrong about that." Valkyrie said. 

There was a moment of silence then Loki started to laugh. Valkyrie then threw a pillow at him.  
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I just realized something." Loki began. "Nearly a month ago, we were having to meet in secret for a completely different reason than we are now meeting up in secret."   
Valkyrie thought about it and realized he had a point.  
"Wow you're right." she said.  
She then noticed Loki across the room, laying on the floor and moving around constantly.

"You ok?" she asked.   
"I'll be fine." Loki began as he turned on his side. "This floor is a pain though."   
Valkyrie then moved over in her bed.  
"Just get up here with me." she said.  
Loki then gave her a surprised look.  
"Are you sure?" he asked as he stood up.  
"Yeah." Valkyrie began. "I don't mind. I mean what are friends for?" 

 

Loki thought about what she just said and realized in that moment that he and Thor had basically switched roles. Thor was the one dating her and he was the one who was now just the friend. 

Loki climbed into bed and got under the blankets.  
"Don't take them all. It's cold in here." Valkyrie said as she playfully shoved him.   
She then turned to her nightstand and blew out the candle.   
"Thanks Valkyrie." Loki said.  
"No problem." Valkyrie began. "Goodnight."  
"Goodnight." Loki said. 

 

 

The next morning, Loki woke up to see Valkyrie still asleep. It was the first night in weeks she went without a nightmare incident. Loki then noticed that he and Valkyrie were cuddled up with each other. He looked at her face and saw how peaceful she looked. For the first time in weeks, she looked happy. Loki smiled and kissed her forehead. What he would give to have that moment every morning. 

Loki then started to become emotionally conflicted as he thought about his feelings for her and how they could never truly be happy together. He felt that she deserved so much more than he could give her and that she could live the life she's always wanted with Thor. But even though this was the case, it still didn't change how he felt about her. He then decided in that moment, since she was asleep, to tell her what was really on his mind.

"Val." he began softly. "I don't want you to think that I ended what we had because I gave up on you....no....I thought it was the best decision for you. But now I realize that....I was wrong....I was wanting to run away from Asgard and spend the rest of my life with you, but that was only a fantasy.....this is reality....and you deserve better.....I love you, Valkyrie....I always will." 

 

Loki then held back his tears as he hugged her again and gave her a kiss on the cheek. He soon got up and left her suite, but he was not expecting to see his father waiting outside for him. 

"Father, I...I can explain." he said.  
"Can you now?" Odin began. "I knew something odd was going on with that girl, but I didn't want to believe that you were involved."  
"It's not what it looks like!" Loki argued.  
"It isn't?" Odin began. "Then tell me why you spent the night with your brother's  suitress? Are you trying to ruin the engagement plans? Is this part of a big plan of yours?"   
"If you'd let me explain myself." Loki said angrily.   
"There's no need!" Odin began. "I know how much you despise that Thor will be getting the throne soon! You're trying to seduce that girl into straying away from Thor so he can't have a bride, therefore he can't be king!" 

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" Loki yelled.  
"How many times have you spent the night here?" Odin asked.  
Loki didn't want to answer.   
"Just what I thought." Odin began. "You are now forbidden from seeing her in private. And if you defy me, you'll be banished from Asgard for all eternity!"  
Loki then stepped closer to Odin in anger.  
"Good." he said coldly.  
Loki then quickly stormed off in anger. 

 

 

Later that day, many Asgardians attended a banquet in the grand dining hall. Everyone was dressed in lavish attire and feasted on the finest foods. Loki sat at the far end of the room and could see Valkyrie sitting with Thor. 

Thor then got everyone's attention and all eyes were on him and Valkyrie. He then held Valkyrie's hand and got on one knee.   
"Will do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Thor asked.   
Valkyrie then looked up and saw Loki sitting on the other side of the room. She seemed very nervous and uneasy. She then took at deep breath and looked back at Thor.   
"Yes." she brought herself to say.

 

Everyone in the dining hall cheered and ran to congratulate them. Valkyrie made her way through the crowd over to where Loki was sitting, but was surprised to see he was nowhere to be found.   
"Loki?" she said as she looked around.   
He had already left.


	9. Chapter 9

Loki was in his suite packing a bag filled with necessities and extra weapons he would need for a long journey. He looked out his window and could see the Asgardian citizens celebrating in the streets. Although everyone was happy, he couldn't bring himself to feel the same. 

He knew that the proposal was going to happen eventually and he thought he could handle it, but he couldn't. Loki couldn't continue living on Asgard having to deal with the fact that the woman he loved, married his brother. Not to mention he was forbidden from being around her alone. Loki continued to pack and was interrupted by a knock at his door. When Loki answered it, Thor was standing there in the hall. 

"Hey." Thor said.  
"Hi." Loki said awkwardly.  
"I wanted to talk to you about something that's been on my mind." Thor said.  
Loki then folded his arms.  
"I'm listening." he said. 

"I wanted to thank you." Thor began. "For making an effort to get on good terms with Valkyrie again. It means a lot to me if we can all get along and remain close."   
Loki sort of felt bad for his brother. Thor had no idea what the other half of the story was. No matter how upset Loki was about everything, he couldn't be upset with Thor.   
"I was wondering if you wanted to be by best man at the wedding." Thor said. 

Loki then gave him a surprised look. That was one of the last things he expected Thor to ask him. Loki was planning on leaving Asgard forever that night, but figured it wouldn't hurt to stick around a few more days until the wedding. Not cause he personally wanted to, but so he could support his brother one last time. He then turned around to glance at his packed bag and then back at Thor.  
"I'd be more than delighted to." Loki answered.

 

 

For the next few days, Valkyrie tried to speak with Loki, but he kept avoiding her. She wasn't feeling like her usual self. Her newfound abilities had started to become a problem for her and she didn't think she could keep them a secret any longer. Valkyrie was also beginning to hear her father's voice from her nightmares haunt her throughout her day. She dealt with all of this in secret while preparing for her the big day.

 

The night before the wedding, Valkyrie suffered from another nightmare. In it, she found herself in a dark empty space as she could hear the voice of Icelus.   
"What do you want from me?" Valkyrie asked. "Why won't you go away?"   
"I've been waiting for the right time to take Asgard." Icelus began. "And tomorrow, you'll help me do it."   
"I'm not helping you do anything." Valkyrie snapped.   
"Sure you are." Icelus began. "The moment you say 'I do' to Odin's flesh and blood heir, both he and his cowardly father will meet their death. Then Asgard will be mine." 

"I don't believe you!" Valkyrie began. "You've haunted my mind for weeks. Why would you show yourself tomorrow all of a sudden?"   
"Because tomorrow you, my daughter will finally reach the peak of your abilities." Icelus began. "You can't contain them for any longer. You are the greatest threat to ever come to Asgard." 

Valkyrie then grew worried.  
"NO!!!!" She screamed.  
Suddenly she turned around and saw Asgard completely destroyed and in flames.  
Valkyrie then quickly woke up from her nightmare and looked around her room. She then looked at her hands and began to cry because she was scared of herself and what she could do. 

 

 

The next day, Thor was dressed in some of his nicest attire. He was looking in a mirror to double check his appearance before he was to step out in front of the crowd. He then saw Loki in his reflection and turned around.   
"Loki, is something wrong?" Thor asked.  
"Don't worry about me." Loki began. "Today is your day.  And as your brother, I'm here to support you."   
Thor smiled at him. They had come a long way within the past few years. For the first time since they were children, they were in a good place. 

 

Moments later, the wedding had started and Loki stood at Thor's side as they waited for Valkyrie to walk down the aisle. Soon, the doors were opened revealing Valkyrie as she started to walk towards them. Her gown was a beautiful golden color and her hair was pinned up into and elegant style. Everyone watched her in awe.   
"Wow, she's beautiful." Thor whispered.   
"She's always been beautiful." Loki whispered back as he kept his eyes on Valkyrie.   
Thor then glanced at Loki once he caught onto what he heard him say. As Valkyrie got closer to them, Loki could see that something about her wasn't right. She looked like something frightening was on her mind. 

 

Moments later, Valkyrie was in front of Thor and they said their vows before Odin. She quickly glanced at Loki and he could still see something was wrong.   
"Valkyrie. Do you take Thor to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Odin asked. Thor then noticed something was wrong with Valkyrie. She looked at the crowd and then at Loki and Odin and then back at Thor again.  
"I....I can't do this." she managed to say. 

 

Everyone then gasped in shock and whispered amongst themselves. Thor looked at her in disbelief.  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Trust me." Valkyrie began. "There's a reason I can't can't marry you."  
Odin then grew very angry.  
"I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!" he began. "I know why she doesn't want to marry you!"   
Thor turned and looked at his father. Everyone's eyes were on him."  
"IT'S BECAUSE SHE'S IN LOVE WITH YOUR BROTHER!!!" Odin yelled.   
Everyone was shocked and Thor looked at Loki surprised.   
"That's not true!" Loki explained.   
"That's not the reason!" Valkyrie said.   
Odin then stepped closer to her.  
"So you're saying that you are NOT in love with Loki?" he asked. 

Valkyrie didn't answer and everyone was very surprised. Especially Thor. Loki looked at Valkyrie. At that moment, he saw how she truly felt about him. Thor was growing very angry.  
"YOU SEE!" Odin began. "Loki seduced her so he can ruin this wedding! They've been running off together in secret and even laid with each other countless times!"   
Loki then felt this was the appropriate time to spill the tea and correct his father.

 

"FIRST OF ALL," he began. "We haven't slept together in nearly a month! Well except for a few nights ago, but nothing happened. I promise....Also, I broke up with her so she could be with Thor! After she started seeing Thor we haven't been intimate whatsoever! Why don't you get your facts straight before you jump to assumptions?"   
Thor then immediately punched Loki in the face. Loki looked at the little bit of blood on his hand grew angry too. He sacrificed so much for his brother and now when he was being completely honest, it's still a problem. He was done putting up with Thor's shit. 

Loki then quickly turned around and the two of them started to fight.   
"GUYS! STOP THIS!" Valkyrie yelled at them.   
"You see what you've done?" Odin snapped at her. "You selfish little harlot! I knew something about you wasn't right!"   
"I didn't do mean to start all of this!" Valkyrie began. "There's a completely different reason I chose not to marry Thor! And I'm now worried you're all in danger!"   
As Odin ignored her explanation, Valkyrie saw Thor and Loki still fighting. The entire wedding had been ruined. She then tried to see if maybe she could break up the fight. There was a fear about using her abilities because Icelus told her that her abilities would reach their full peak. 

 

"Guards!" Odin began. "Take this treacherous bride away."   
As guards approached her, Valkyrie fought them off as she tried to get to Loki. She knew that he would listen to her about why she really didn't agree to marry Thor.   
"LOKI!" she yelled as guards started to get ahold of her.   
Loki then stopped fighting Thor and started to run to her. He too, fought off guards and went to reach her hand. Their hands were locked for only a brief second before they were pulled away. This made Valkyrie very frustrated and without thinking about it, she used her abilities in that moment. 

 

A huge gust of wind blew everyone away from her and knocked people to far ends of the room. Everyone was surprised. Especially Odin. He had no idea.   
Valkyrie then grew very weak and passed out. Loki and Thor climbed over the debris and ran to her.   
"How is she able to do that?" Thor asked.  
"She's a goddess." Loki explained as he held her. 

Suddenly the room began to shake and a red portal opened in the middle of the room. A figure stepped through wearing black attire with red trim. Odin couldn't believe his eyes. It was Icelus in the flesh. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thor and Loki looked at Icelus in shock as he glanced around the room.  
"It's good to be back." he began. "Did no one miss me?"  
Icelus then noticed Odin in the room and laughed a sinister laugh.   
"How did you come back?" Odin asked.  
"Father." Thor began. "Who is this?"

"This is Icelus. The god of dreams." Odin began. "He was my right hand man for years until...."  
"Until what?" Thor asked.  
"Until he discovered his true right to rule." Loki began. "But Father wouldn't allow him to take the throne."   
Everyone looked at Loki surprised.  
"How do you know about that?" Odin asked.  
"I've done my research." Loki began. "To be honest, I'm not surprised Father. You've always been good at sugar coating the past." 

Icelus then laughed and looked back at Odin.  
"I wasn't aware you had another son." he began. "But I like him already."   
Odin gave Loki a look, but Loki was so fed up with him by this point. He then looked back at Icelus.  
"This is impossible." Odin began. "Why did you come back?"   
"I came back for my daughter." Icelus began. "The true heir to the Asgardian throne." 

Everyone looked at Loki again as he still held an unconscious Valkyrie.   
"Did you know about this as well?" Odin asked Loki.  
"Of course. But you chose not to listen when I wanted to tell you." Loki answered.   
Odin then regretted his behavior these past few days, but it was too late. 

Icelus then moved closer to Loki and looked down at his daughter.   
"Rise, Zephyr. Goddess of wind!" he said with quick snap of his fingers.   
Suddenly, Valkyrie woke up. Her eyes were glowing and although Loki was startled, he still held onto her. Soon a breeze began to pick up. 

Odin then signaled his guards to attack Icelus while guests quickly tried to leave the room. Loki looked at Valkyrie as her eyes continued to glow.  
"Val." he said softly.  
The wind began to get stronger and the room felt as if it was spinning. Loki then looked up at Icelus.  
"You're not taking her anywhere!" he said coldly.   
Loki then tried to teleport, but for some reason he couldn't in that moment. Thor then tried to use lighting to attack Icelus, but couldn't. The brothers then looked at each other worried.  
"Looks like your father should've better prepared you for meeting me." Icelus said with an evil smirk as the room continued to spin. 

Within the next second, Loki blinked and found himself in a dark and cold dungeon. Valkyrie was gone from his arms and he quickly panicked. Loki ran through the never ending space as he was worried for her.  
"VALKYRIE!!" he shouted as he continued to run. "Please be ok. Val! Are you here?!!! VAL!!!"   
He then heard footsteps running behind him and he quickly turned around only to see Thor standing there.  
"Brother, where are we?" he asked.   
"I don't know, but I have to find a way out and find Valkyrie." Loki began. "She's in danger. Her father's abilities are unlike anything we've ever seen....VALKYRIE!!!" 

 

"You won't find her here." a voice near them said.  
The brothers looked around and saw Odin sitting down with his back to a wall.   
"What? Loki began. "Then where is she?" Loki asked.  
"She's the personal weapon of Icelus." Odin began. "As we speak, she is using her abilities to lay waste to Asgard....We are trapped inside a Chimera location. It's a realm within our own that keeps victims stuck in the same area."   
"You mean to say there's no way out of here?" Thor asked.  
"What are you saying?" Loki asked.  
"I'm saying you'll never see her again." Odin answered. 

 

Thor then saw a tear roll down Loki's face. He tried to calm him down, but before he could say anything Loki yelled in anger and began hitting the walls.   
"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!" Loki screamed as he looked at Odin.

Loki then began to pace back and forth while he checked the walls for the slightest bit of hope of escape.   
"None of this would've happened if it weren't for you!" he yelled. "You're selfish and careless! You don't give a shit about anyone else except yourself!" 

Thor looked at Odin who remained silent. Personally, Odin felt like he actually deserved all the blame. Thor hated seeing his father in such a state and quickly ran over to Loki and shoved him.   
"How dare you talk to him that way!" he snapped. "Our father's made so many sacrifices for us so we can have a great life!"

"Don't tell me about sacrifices." Loki began angrily. "I gave up the love of my life and neither of you seem to care."  
"Loki." Odin began. "I understand you were fond of the girl, but...."  
"I LOVE HER!!!" Loki yelled in anger as he held back tears. "I love her with every breath of my soul....I wanted to propose to her, but I gave up on that dream so Thor could get what he wanted....Father, have you ever stopped and wondered what I wanted?....And now I'll never see her again."

 

Thor and Odin could see the pain Loki was dealing with at that moment. They watched as he kept hitting the walls hoping to find a way out. He grew even more frustrated and tried not to give up, but soon turned back around. His back against the wall as he slowly took a seat with tears rolling down his face. Loki was finally having the meltdown that the past few weeks had built up to. 

Watching this unfold broke Thor's heart. He never wanted to see his brother so upset. Thor then walked over to where Loki was sitting and sat on the floor beside him.  
"I'm here for you." he began. "No matter how terrible things get, at the end of the day, you're my brother and I want the best for you."   
"And as your father, I shouldn't have brought this pain upon you." Odin said to Loki.   
At that moment, Loki then looked at Odin with a surprised look. He couldn't believe that the mighty King of Asgard admitted to his mistakes.

 

 

Icelus stepped outside the palace with his daughter by his side. She still wasn't herself. Her eyes were still glowing as a monstrous wind destroyed Asgard. Citizens ran for cover with their loved ones as they hoped to survive. Debris from buildings flew in every direction. 

"You will help me cleanse Asgard of Odin's touch." Icelus began. "We are the true royal family of this land and I'm taking it all back....It's about time."  
Within the next moment, Asgardian guards arrived near them ready to attack. Valkyrie then looked at Icelus.  
"I've got this." he said with a smirk.   
He then snapped his fingers and suddenly all of the guards saw their worst fears. 

One guard suddenly found himself at the edge of a ledge over a deep canyon. He was unable to move away from it. Another guard found himself face to face with a giant, vicious creature without and weapons to defend himself. There was also a guard who saw his wife and children dying before his eyes. He fell to his knees and cried unable to protect them. 

Icelus was such a cruel person that he smirked at all of the suffering of the guards. He then looked at Valkyrie.   
"Come with me." he said as they walked down the steps of the palace. 

 

 

Thor and Loki sat with their father as they had a much needed family meeting.   
"This is all my fault." Odin began. "My wrong doings of my past always end up coming back to haunt me."  
"What did you do to upset Icelus?" Thor asked.

"It all started long ago." Odin began. "I was just a little younger than you are now....I had pillaged multiple lands across the nine realms. I was power hungry. When I came across Asgard, it had just begun to get established. A small group of people followed the man you know as Icelus. He was their leader and building Asgard in its early stages. He was kind enough to take me in, though he didn't know of my previous actions.....I then became his friend, but the more I was around him, the more I wanted to be in his position. Then one day, I treated he and everyone else to drinks....but in their drinks was an elixir I had stolen from another realm. The elixir made anyone who drank it, forget all of their memories.....It worked and I made myself King with Icelus as my personal assistant."

 

Thor was surprised at hear this story. Loki was a little surprised too. Although he did some research, much of the real history had been erased.   
"Years went by and Asgard had become what it is today." Odin began. "I met your mother and we were soon expecting Thor. Around that time, Icelus started acting different around me.....It wasn't long before I realized he figured out what I had done....He approached me one day by myself and told me that he suddenly remembered because his dream abilities snapped him out of his trance....when he told me that, he wasn't as upset as I thought he'd be.....Instead, he suggested that we rule as co-kings....But I was so selfish that I refused the offer." 

Loki and Thor looked at each other for a second and then back at their father. They noticed Odin start to get emotional. There was something he wasn't telling them.  
"What happened after that?" Loki asked.  
"What I did next was unforgivable." Odin began. "I knew his wife was expecting also and I didn't want his child to know the truth and retaliate in the future, so I......I ordered for her to be killed.....Not many people knew of this. Not even your mother."   
Thor couldn't believe his father was that cold at one point.

 

"Except she wasn't killed." Loki began. "Your guards didn't go through with your order....Instead she died from an injury caused by debris from the destruction of Asgard.....Mother was there when she died and gave the child to the Valkyries. She would've raise her herself, but didn't know how you'd react to it all. Especially with the fact that she was soon expecting to have Thor." 

Odin looked at Loki surprised.  
"How do you know this?" he asked.  
"I saw Valkyrie's furthest memories." Loki explained. 

 

Thor then tried to wrap his brain around the whole concept.  
"Wait..." he began in a confused tone. "So Valkyrie is the true heir to the throne....and if mother raised her, she would've been our sister."   
"Adopted." Loki corrected him. "And thank Valhalla that didn't happen because that would've been unbearably awkward.....I try not to think about it." 


	11. Chapter 11

Icelus walked the streets of Asgard with his daughter by his side. He then showed her what he was wearing around his neck. It was the ring he had been trapped inside on a thin chain.   
"Odin locked me away inside this for all of these years." he began. "As of right now, it's just a jewel on a ring, but if anyone gets in my way of taking Asgard back, I'll use this to imprison them for all eternity." 

Asgard was still falling into destruction. The two of them could hear cries and screams in the distance.  
"You hear that?" Icelus began. "That's progress. It's the beginning of the rebirth of this kingdom."  
He then turned around and started to walk back inside the palace. Valkyrie then heard a crying baby and saw a mother running while holding the infant close to her. The cries got louder and suddenly Valkyrie snapped out of her trance. 

She felt a little dizzy and looked around at the destruction surrounding her. Buildings were on fire, civilians looked at her in fear and tons of debris was scattered for miles.   
"What have I done?" she said in horror as she tried not to cry. 

 

Odin was still trapped with his sons. They had been in there for quite some time. Thor and Odin were getting sleepy while Loki had been drawing out a theory in the dirt on the ground.   
"What are you doing?" Thor yawned.  
"I'm trying to figure out how we could get out of here." Loki answered as he was drawing another symbol in the dirt. "See, this is the dimension where Asgard is. It's reality. Then over here is where we are now inside some odd barrier."

Thor yawned again.  
"That looks almost like the weird science stuff Jane used to write down." he joked.  
Loki then gave Thor a look.  
"Don't ever compare my way of thinking to that mortal piece of..."

"OH MY GOSH! FATHER!!!!" Thor interrupted him surprised as he looked at his father laying unconscious.  
Loki quickly got up and ran to Thor as they both looked at Odin.   
"He's not waking up." Thor said in shock.   
Loki knelt down beside Odin and checked his pulse. 

 

The whole situation was weird. It was like Odin was still alive, but in a deep sleep. Suddenly they noticed he was fading away. Both of the brothers quickly backed away and couldn't believe what they were witnessing.   
"But, he was alive!" Loki began. "It was like he was sleeping though." 

Thor then started pacing back and forth.   
"I never expected this to happen so suddenly." he said to his brother.  
He continued to pace and talk, but Loki tuned him out and started to think about what just happened. 

Loki thought about all he had researched about Icelus the past few weeks and he glanced at his drawing in the dirt. Within the next moment, Loki had realized what had happened and grew a huge smile.   
"This can't be happening." Thor said to himself.  
Loki then turned around and got Thor's attention.

"HE ESCAPED!" Loki said in an excited tone.  
Thor looked confused.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Father escaped the barrier!" Loki began. "Icelus is the god of dreams. Most of his abilities are dealing with our subconscious....When father fell asleep, he was brought back to reality....The same will happen for us if we go to sleep!" 

Thor then smiled.  
"Alright then." he began. "Let's go to sleep!"   
They went to opposite sides of the area and tried to get as comfortable as they could.  
There was a silence for few seconds until Thor felt the urge to speak.  
"What if we can't go to sleep?" he asked.  
"Will you just shut up Thor!" Loki began. "We're going to sleep one way or another." 

 

 

Valkyrie was in the throne room with Icelus. She felt a little uneasy about what all was going on and tried to think of a plan.   
"I want to hold a grand coronation for you." Icelus began. "Once we get everything the way it needs to be, and when the people are obedient, you will finally get the coronation you deserve." 

Valkyrie then noticed a figure far behind Icelus that was peeking in the doorway. She realized it was Odin and when their eyes met, he quickly hurried away.   
"Are you feeling ok, my dear daughter?" Icelus asked.  
"I'm doing splendid." Valkyrie began. "But I feel like I need a statue in the courtyard. I'm just not entirely sure where in the courtyard. A second opinion would be nice."   
Icelus smiled at her.  
"You deserve dozens of statues in this palace." he began. "I'll go to the courtyard and look at what we're working with."  
"Thank you." Valkyrie responded.  
Icelus then hurried to the courtyard while she went the opposite direction towards Odin.

 

Odin was hurrying down a long hallway until a strong wind hit him revealing Valkyrie.   
"Where did you just come from?" she asked.  
"I just appeared in the palace a few moments ago." Odin began. "Is this reality?"   
"It is..." Valkyrie said confused.   
Odin was making sure she wouldn't attack him and he surprised to see her so calm.

Suddenly, they both heard a familiar voice from a nearby room and followed it.   
"Father?" the voice said.  
Odin and Valkyrie entered the room and saw Thor. He then smiled at them.   
"IT WORKED!" he said as he ran to hug both of them. "Loki's plan worked."  
"Loki?Where is he?" Valkyrie asked.

 

Thor tried to remember what the place was called.  
"He's in the, uh..." he began. "The Chi,...the chim..."  
"The Chimera location." Odin corrected him. "It's the hidden barrier your father created that traps us in another dimension."   
"But it's ok." Thor began. "He figured out how to escape."   
"Then where is he?" Valkyrie asked. 

 

 

Loki suddenly appeared in the palace courtyard. He looked around in silence until he noticed Icelus standing not too far from him.  
"Well, well, well." he began. "I honestly didn't believe you'd escape so soon."   
"Where's Valkyrie?" Loki asked sternly.  
"You mean Zephyr? I don't think that's any of your concern." Icelus answerd. 

Loki then prepared to attack and quickly drew his daggers. Icelus snapped his fingers and made a sword appear in his hand. Within the next second, the two of them were fighting. Their fight was quite difficult and intense considering they could both teleport. 

Soon, Valkyrie arrived there with Odin and Thor.   
"Val!" Loki said from a distance.   
Odin and Thor joined in the fight and tried to protect Loki. Icelus saw Valkyrie standing nearby and he quickly snapped his fingers, bringing her back into her trance. 

 

Valkyrie then started to attack Thor and Odin with her abilities  
"What's wrong with her?" Thor asked.  
"It's Icelus." Loki began. "He's controlling her."   
Valkyrie continued to attack Thor and Odin. It wasn't long before she had knocked them aside and started heading towards Loki. 

Loki was still fighting Icelus and saw her getting closer. Icelus then tried to attack him with daggers and ended up causing a severe cut on Loki's shoulder. Once Valkyrie saw this, she instantly snapped out of her trance as she worried for him. Icelus attacked him again and Valkyrie wanted him to get away from her father. She then hurried towards him. 

 

Icelus got another hit on him and Loki quickly grabbed his dagger to attack, but Icelus teleported once again causing Loki to attack Valkyrie by accident.   
Loki locked eyes with her in shock and looked down at what he had done. His dagger had went straight into her torso. Odin and Thor weren't able to move her in time and they were both in just as much shock as Loki. 

Tears began to form in Loki's eyes.  
"Val....Valkyrie stay with me." he begged as blood ran onto his hand.   
Valkyrie started to cry too as her eyes were still locked onto his.  
"I'm so sorry." she managed to say. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Loki brought himself to say as he held her.  
His face was soaked with tears. 

 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE???!!!" Icelus yelled in anger as he realized that Loki stabbed her.   
Valkyrie's eyes began to close as she grew weaker. Loki didn't want to let her go. Thor and Odin stood on each side of him each placing a hand on his shoulder.   
Icelus grew extremely angry and charged towards the three of them.  
"Son, we have to go." Odin said.  
"I can't." Loki said.  
Icelus got closer ready to attack.  
"BROTHER PLEASE!" Thor begged.  
Just as Icelus was right in front of them, Loki made the three of them disappear to another location.


	12. Chapter 12

Valkyrie slowly began to wake up. And looked up at a blank white sky. Her vision began to clear and she noticed the sky was actually entirely clouds. She then sat up and looked around confused. Everything around her was super clean and spotless. White and gold seemed to be the color scheme for everything in sight. 

Valkyrie then stood up and looked at her stomach where she had been stabbed, but there was no sign of a wound. She looked around once again after she heard a noise.  
"Hello?" she said.  
Suddenly a woman appeared in front of her.   
"Hello Valkyrie." she began. "Or do you go by Brunnhilde? Zephyr perhaps?"   
Valkyrie didn't know where the woman came from.  
"I haven't been called Brunnhilde in years." she began. "Zephyr is my birth name, though I don't answer to it. I go by Valkyrie.....Who are you? Where the heck am I?" 

The woman gave a sincere smile.  
"My name is Frigga and we're in Valhalla." she said warmly.

 

 

Loki, Thor and Odin suddenly appeared in an old empty room somewhere in Asgard.   
Thor knelt down beside Loki who was completely speechless and in shock. He was still holding his bloody dagger while his hands and some of his clothes had blood on them.   
"Loki." Thor said as he looked at him. "I want you to know that this isn't your fault. You've done many bad things, but this isn't one of them."   
They both stood up. Thor was looking for Loki to respond in some way, but he still had that same traumatized face.   
"Son." Odin said, but Loki quickly turned away from him and started to walk up some stairs. 

Thor held back his tears as well as he watched his brother walk away in silence. He then looked at his father.  
"Loki was right all along." he said.  
"I beg your pardon?" Odin began. "I'm not the one who was fighting Loki in the courtyard. I'm not the one who has destroyed our home!"   
"But you are the one who started all of this." Thor replied.  
   
He then left to go find Loki. Odin felt brokenhearted knowing that his actions are responsible for everything bad happening to them. 

 

 

Valkyrie followed Frigga as they walked in Valhalla. Frigga noticed Valkyrie wasn't feeling well and looked in shock.  
"I know it may come as a surprise that you're here, but you have nothing to worry about....just give it some time." Frigga reassured her.

Valkyrie then stopped walking and looked at her with tears in her eyes.  
"I'm never going to see him again." she managed to say.  
Frigga hugged her.  
"It's going to be ok." she began. "You'll see him again one day....what's his name?"   
"Loki." Valkyrie began. "Your son."

Frigga then was a bit surprised as she looked at her.  
"I love him." Valkyrie began. "We encouraged each other to become better people.....He was my reason for living."   
Frigga then grew a little smile realizing that after all of these years, Loki had found love. She just wished she could've lived long enough to see him find happiness with someone.

"And now, my father has come back and he's destroying Asgard." Val began. "I just want to end the battle. It's my home."   
Frigga then grabbed Valkyrie's hand.  
"Come with me." she said.

 

Moments later, Frigga led Valkyrie to an empty hallway.   
"Where are we going?" Val asked.  
Frigga then opened a door to a grand room. Val stepped in and was surprised at what she saw. It was all of her fallen warrior sisters.   
"Oh my gosh." she said in disbelief as she grew a smile. 

They all looked at her in shock and hurried towards her. She gave them hugs and cried tears of joy as they greeted her. Many of them calling her 'Hildie', a nickname she grew up with. Val then noticed among the crowd Gisele. She was the one who sacrificed her life years ago so Val could survive. They both hugged each other tightly and cried. 

Gisele then let go and looked at her friend.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"She needs all of your help." Frigga began as she approached them holding a sword. "She needs to get back to Asgard."  
Frigga then placed the sword in Valkyrie's hands.

 

"This is the sword of Bjorn." she began. "It can be used to defeat Icelus, but just know that after he is defeated, the wielder will be sent here to Valhalla."  
Valkyrie then looked at Frigga.  
"So, I'll only be back on Asgard until I defeat him?" she asked.  
"Yes." Frigga began. "But I'm offering this to you so you can finally have peace with Loki. You both deserve to have a proper goodbye. And you will really need that sword to defeat him because once you go back, you won't have your goddess abilities anymore." 

This came as a shock to Val, but she didn't mind not having her abilities again if it meant seeing Loki one last time.

 

Val looked at the sword once again. It was silver and platinum with Norse writing encrypted on it.   
"How do I get back?" she asked Frigga.  
"Well that's where the Valkyries come in." she began. "Because you are one of them, they will work together in unison to transport you back." 

Val then came up with a sudden idea and whispered it to Frigga.  
"That could be done as well, but it would only be temporary." Frigga said.  
"That's good enough for me." Val said with a smile.

The Valkyries then began one by one placing a hand on her. Those of them who couldn't reach her, place a hand on a nearby Valkyrie that was and so on. Val suddenly began to glow and looked at Frigga.  
"Tell my family that I wish them well." Frigga said to her with a smile.

 

 

On Asgard, Loki stood on a rooftop. It was the place he had taken Valkyrie to get a good view of Asgard. Only now, it looked destroyed and in chaos. Thor then went to stand beside him.   
"If you don't want to fight anymore, I completely understand." he began. "But I'm going to try and stop Icelus."   
"You can't defeat him alone." Loki began. "He's too powerful....He's made everyone's fears a reality and they're causing havoc everywhere." 

"Which is why I should stop him." Odin said from behind him.   
The brothers then turned around to face their father.  
"I've caused all of this and only I can end it." Odin began. "I apologize Loki. I've brought so much pain to you and I should've been a better father throughout your life. But starting now, I'm going to make things right."

"Thank you father." Loki said to him.  
Thor then noticed something going on in the sky.  
"Look." he said as he pointed.  
Loki and Odin then looked too and saw what looked like the sky parting, shining a light through the dark clouds.

 

Out of the clouds, an army of Valkyries came flying into Asgard. Each of them on their very own Pegasus. Odin watched with his sons as they witnessed an unbelievable moment. The warriors flew to the streets of Asgard and started fighting the nightmarish creatures Icelus had summoned. 

Val then landed before the three of them and got off her Pegasus. They were all in disbelief and Loki walked up to her with tears. Valkyrie looked like an angel in platinum armor. She walked towards Loki as their eyes locked.

Loki couldn't believe she was standing in front of him.   
"Is this a dream?" he began. "Because I don't know what's real anymore."   
"I don't know." Valkyrie began with a smile. "Why don't you tell me?"  
She then gave him a gentle kiss. Loki smiled and continued to kiss her. 

 

Thor then cleared his throat causing the two of them to stop and look at him.   
"This is such a beautiful moment and all, but.....there's still a battle going on." he said.   
Valkyrie and Loki laughed a little realizing Thor had a point. Odin noticed the sword Valkyrie had.  
"Is that the sword of Bjorn?" he asked.  
"Indeed it is." Val began. "It's the only way to defeat Icelus."

She then got on her Pegasus and Loki joined her.   
"Oh, and Frigga says hi." she said.  
Thor and Loki looked at each other. Odin then smiled at Valkyrie.

"Alright boys..." Val began. "Let's end this once and for all."  
She then then lifted the sword to the sky.  
"For Asgard." she said.  
"FOR ASGARD!!" The guys all responded in unison.  
The four of them then hurried into battle.


	13. Chapter 13

As the battle occurred in the streets, Thor helped his father take out their enemies. In the sky, Val was with Loki fighting even more of the nightmarish creatures. They remained on her Pegasus as they made their way to the palace. 

 

Odin glanced up to the sky as he saw where the two of them were headed. All he could think about in that moment was how Valkyrie had the sword of Bjorn. Odin knew very well what that could mean if she were to use that to defeat Icelus.   
He then glanced over at Thor who had been using his lightning abilities in battle.  
"Son!" Odin began. "We need to get to the palace immediately!"  
"We need to get through this crowd first." Thor began. "These creatures will keep getting in our way!"

"I can help you, your highness." a voice from behind them said.   
Thor and Odin turned around to see Gisele standing there with two duel swords.   
"The name's Gisele." she began. "I'm a friend of Hildie."  
"Hildie?" Odin asked.  
"Well I suppose you call her Valkyrie or Val, correct?" Gisele began. "I grew up with her and saved her life years ago." 

 

More creatures then started to arrive.  
"Then I can trust you will keep us in good hands on our way to the palace." Odin said.  
Thor then tried to pull his typical charm.  
"Why is it that we've never met before?" he said in a smooth tone, but Gisele wasn't here for it.   
She shoved him aside and attacked at creature near them.   
"Both of you start heading there now! I'll make sure to keep you covered!" she said.

As they hurried towards the palace, Odin gave his son a look.   
"Earlier today you were about to get married. There's a battle going on." he began. "This is not the time for any of your nonsense."   
"It was worth a shot." Thor joked.

 

 

Loki and Valkyrie arrived at the palace and quietly got off the Pegasus. Moments later, the two of them were inside a quiet hallway and were on their way to the throne room. Loki looked at her and could see something was troubling her. He gently grabbed her hand and they stopped walking for a second.   
"Everything's going to be ok." Loki said.  
Val brought herself to look into his eyes.  
"No....It's not." she began. "I need to let you know that this will probably be the last time you see me." 

Hearing this worried Loki.  
"How?" he asked. "What's going on?"  
"I went to Valhalla." Valkyrie began. "Your mother gave me this sword to defeat Icelus. She wanted me to have a proper goodbye with you.....this sword. Although very powerful, whoever wields it in the moment of truth will immediately be transported to Valhalla.....but I'm doing this for you and our home." 

Loki tried to take it all in, but felt slightly heartbroken. He then held her tightly as they hugged each other.  
"Well let's make these last few moments count." he said. 

 

Thor and Odin were on the steps of the palace and about to get inside, but a giant creature blocked their way in. The two of them began to fight it off, but it was too strong. Suddenly dozens of Valkyries came to help them. Gisele then stabbed the creature in the back of the neck with her two swords. Thor watched in awe as the creature fell to the ground from defeat. He then glanced at Gisele with a wink, but she rolled her eyes and pulled her blond hair into a ponytail. 

"THOR!!!" he heard his father's voice from a distance.   
Odin was already at the door waiting on him. Thor then looked at Gisele again.   
"I'll be back." he said with a charming smile. 

 

 

Valkyrie and Loki were getting closer to the throne room and noticed things had gotten unusually quiet. They both glanced at each other with a look of concern.  
Suddenly they both felt something wrap around their feet and pull them in opposite directions.   
"LOKI!" Valkyrie screamed. 

She then found herself in the throne room and was in complete shock at what she saw. It was Icelus, but he was much taller and bigger than before. There was a darkness that surrounded him and he could manipulate it to do anything he wanted. Valkyrie then noticed that he still wore the chain around his neck with the ring on it. 

"My daughter. Back from the dead." Icelus began in his menacing voice. "Might I ask what you're doing with your murderer?"   
Valkyrie then saw Loki on the other side of the room struggling to breathe as the darkness strangled him.   
"How about instead of me ending him, how about I let you?" Icelus said.  
This worried Val as she saw him snap his fingers. 

 

There was a moment of silence and she looked around realizing he had no affect on her anymore. Icelus was surprised and was in disbelief.   
"How?" he asked.  
"I'm no longer a goddess!" Valkyrie explained. "Meaning I'm not your weapon anymore."   
She then reached for the sword of Bjorn, but Icelus quickly knocked it out of her hands and tossed her across the room.   
"You were born to bring a new age of Asgard and you will fulfill tat prophecy one way or another!" Icelus snapped. 

The jewel on the ring then started to glow and Valkyrie felt as if she were growing weaker.

Loki realized Icelus was trying to trap her inside the ring and managed to teleport out of his trap and appear next to him. The two of them fought and Loki broke the chain off of Icelus' neck, causing the ring to tumble onto the floor. 

Valkyrie saw the ring fall near the sword. Loki then grabbed the sword and tried to attack Icelus with it.  
"NO!" she yelled as she ran towards them.   
Loki missed and was knocked down. Icelus then grabbed the sword and observed it. 

 

Suddenly Thor and Odin entered the throne room. They too were shocked at how powerful Icelus looked.   
"The sword of Bjorn." Icelus began as he looked at Valkyrie. "Where did you get this?"   
Thor then shot a large amount of lightning at Icelus causing him to drop the sword. This angered him and just as he turned their direction, Odin began fighting him. Loki, Valkyrie and Thor all jumped in to help, but Icelus kept using his abilities to fight them off. 

 

"You're nothing, but a thief Odin!" Icelus snapped. "This kingdom was mine!"   
"I know what I've done was unforgivable, but I'm here to right my wrongs!" Odin replied.   
The two continued to fight and Thor picked up the sword to attack, but was knocked down by Icelus. Valkyrie saw the sword on the ground and reached for it. Thor looked at her and she glanced at Loki. Their eye contact said it all. It was time. She then charged at Icelus.

Valkyrie jumped in the air ready to stab him, but just when the blade was an inch from his torso, Icelus grabbed her by the neck and lifted her as she struggled to hold onto the sword.   
Loki saw she was about to drop it and hurried over to get it before Icelus could, but someone beat him to it....Within the next second, Icelus had been impaled by the sword of Bjorn, but it wasn't Valkyrie who attacked him....It was Odin. 

 

Thor and Loki saw this in disbelief. Icelus then dropped Valkyrie and took a step backward as he grew weaker. Odin then helped Valkyrie up and she realized what he had done. Icelus then began to dissolve away into tiny embers. 

Odin then looked at Thor.  
"I've made a lot of bad decisions in my past." he began. "And not being a good enough father was one of them."   
He then looked at Loki.   
"It was time I did something for you for once." 

He then looked at Valkyrie and nodded.   
"I was wrong about you." he began. "You're the best thing that's happened to my family and I thank you." 

 

Suddenly Odin began to fade away. He wasn't upset about dying. He was happy and at peace knowing his family would be there for each other.  
"I love you my sons." his voice said as he vanished. 

The three of them stood there feeling a wave of emotions. Valkyrie then hugged Loki and Thor together in a group hug. 

 

 

Moments later, the three of them stepped outside on the steps of the place and watched in awe as Asgard rebuilt itself piece by piece. The nightmarish creatures were vanishing and the Valkyries were turning into beams of light flying back into the gates of Valhalla. Gisele then walked up to them and gave Val a hug.   
"What happens to me?" Val asked. "I didn't defeat Icelus. Odin did."  
"You get to stay here." Gisele began. "You get a second chance at life."  
Loki then looked at Val with a surprised smile.   
"Live this life the way you really want to. Promise?" Gisele said.  
Val smiled and cried tears of joy as she gave her sister one more hug.   
"I promise." she said. 

Gisele then noticed Thor looking at her.   
"You've got something to add?" she joked.  
"Yes." Thor began. "I just wanted to say that I look forward to visiting you in Valhalla one day." 

"Same." Gisele said with a wink.  
Suddenly she too turned into a beam of light and joined the other Valkyries in the sky as they all returned to Valhalla. 

Loki and Val looked at Thor.  
"Really?" Val asked.  
"Don't judge me." Thor said with a smile as Loki playfully shoved him. 

"Oh, I almost forgot." Thor began as he grabbed something out of his pocket and handed it to his brother. "I found this on the floor of the throne room a few minutes ago."   
Loki saw it was the ring and looked at his brother realizing he knew where he was going with this.   
"I just figured you would need this." Thor began. "After all, mother did say you should give it to someone special." 

Loki smiled at his brother and turned to look at Valkyrie.   
"What is it?" she asked.  
"I've been wanting to ask you this for awhile now." he answered with a smile.  
Loki then got on one knee before her and looked into her eyes.  
"Will you marry me?" he asked.  
Val then started to tear up and smile.  
"Yes. A million times yes!" she answered.

The two of them kissed and Loki lifted her to spin in joy. 

 

"As king, my first proclamation will be to exempt Loki of his past crimes so you two can marry." Thor said.  
"Whoa who said you're king?" Valkyrie asked. "Really I'M supposed to be in charge!"   
She the glanced at Loki.  
"Tell your brother I'm right." she said.  
Loki then laughed.  
"This is between the both of you. I want no part in this." he replied.

Thor then looked at Valkyrie as he came up with an idea and extended his hand.  
"We could be....co-rulers...." he suggested.  
There was a moment of silence and Val gave him a look.  
"Are you kidding me?" she began. "....Why didn't you suggest that in the first place?"   
Thor and Loki smiled as she shook his hand in agreement. 

 

 

Months later, Asgard was the best it had been in years. The people were prosperous and at peace. The kingdom looked as if no harm had come to it. Loki was in the palace and looked out a window at the beautiful view of Asgard.   
He then looked to the sky and thought of his mother and what Odin had done for him.  
"Thank you." he said softly.  
Valkyrie then walked over to him and gave him a gentle kiss. She rested her head on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped around her. 

They both enjoyed the view but were interrupted by the sound of a crying baby. They turned around and saw Thor holding his niece.   
"She wants her parents." he explained as he walked closer to them.   
Valkyrie grabbed her daughter but noticed she was reaching her arms for Loki. He then held her and she stopped crying. Their daughter looked like the perfect mix of her parents her eyes were even the same as her father. Loki then gave his daughter a gentle kiss on the forehead. 

"It's ok." he began softly. "You're in good in hands. The three of us love you too much for you to worry about anything." His daughter soon fell asleep in his arms. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> ****PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS FOR FEEDBACK. I REALLY NEED TO KNOW HOW I'M DOING WITH THIS.****


End file.
